When Love Takes Over
by LoveGoddess
Summary: Harry meets Maggie. could it all be just a mistake?sex,blood,poison,and hate test their relationship and brings the teens to the edge. a funny,emmotional,romantic d/g r/hrm H/newgirl(maggie)story.
1. Summer News

Hey guys! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's not perfect. Please R+R Thanks Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character and the plot. I wish I did though!  
  
Chapter one: Summer News  
  
Everything was always quiet on Privet Drive. Tonight you could only hear the soft but pleasant sound of a wirds wings against the nights air.  
  
Tap-tap. The window opened as young Harry Potter gently let the bird in and stroke it head.  
  
"Hey Hedwig!" the young wizards said "do u have a letter for me?" he whispered.  
  
The snowy looking owl stuck her leg out to Harry and he took the letter and read it..  
  
Harry, Hey mate!? How's your summer coming along?? If your cousin giving u trouble ya know all ya have to do is owl and Fred, George and I will be there. I have just finished de-gnoming the garden. I asked mom yesterday if u could come over so spend the last 3 weeks here and she agreed. Is it ok if we go pick you up on Saturday at 3pm? Olw me back as soon as u can. Ron.  
  
Harry was very grateful for his friend Ron. He quickly grabbed the quill on his desk and on the back of the note wrote a quick reply saying it was fine. He folded the parchment and gave Hedwig a treat and water and send her off again to find Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*2 day later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry laid in bed it was now Friday night and he couldn't wait till tomorrow. He felt he was going to be home soon.  
  
A lot of people thought that the summer vacations were happy and were spent with your family. *WRONG!* Harry had lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin his whole life. They hated him and in return he hated them too. He hated the summer brake because he had to go live with them and felt like he was in a prison. His uncle was a BIG man and very mean while his aunt was noisy and hated anything that had to do with magic, therefore Harry's school was never mention in that house. As for his cousin. he was almost as big as his father and was considered a bully in school. He was also spoiled and didn't know the meaning of sharing.  
  
While thinking of arriving at the Burrow Harry fell into a deep slumber 


	2. Cruel Prank

Right now its Harry/Ginny.. but it'll change later on  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was to do with Harry Potter or anything that JK Rowling owns.  
  
Chapter 2: Cruel Prank  
  
"MOM! We are home!" Ron yelled from the living room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked in wearing a shaggy blue robe with a tall black old looking hat. She ran towards Harry embracing him and kissing him on the cheek. When she pulled back she screamed at wat she saw.  
  
"Harry have u eaten at all this summer?!? U look dreadful let me get u something to eat." She summoned a big stack of pancakes along with some scramble eggs and bacon (a/n my fav!).  
  
"I'm find Mrs. Weasley honestly." Harry reassured her.  
  
"Harry hunny I told u before to call me Molly" She said and blushed a little (after all this was the famous boy-who-lived).  
  
"Mom u are scaring him!!!" Bill yelled from across the room before leaving the house.  
  
Ron and Harry sat down to eat at the rather long table which was full with food. Ginny walked in moments later greeting every and kissing everyone on the cheek. When she came to Harry she hesitated but gave him a kiss quickly before blushing and turning away.  
  
"eww!!! GINNY!" Ron yelled at her and she smiled evilly.  
  
Ginny still had a small thing for Harry. She sat down a sit away from Ron and took a bite of toast. She got up and told her mother she was going to go change out of her pajamas. This was the first time Harry noticed she had been wearing pink, silky long pajama pants that had 'Princess' written all over them. On top she was wearing a small white tank-top with pink straps that crossed behind her back and also had the word 'Princess' written across the front in the middle of the tank-top with a crown on top.  
  
When Ron and Harry finished eating they started up the stairs to Ron's room. While they were walking up the stairs Fred and George were coming down.  
  
"Hey 'arry!" they greeted him in unison.  
  
"hey guys!" Harry answered and then turned to face Ron. One look at Ron's face told him he wasn't on good terms with the twins. His eyes showed anger and fire at the same time. When they were out of ear shot Harry asked Ron why he was looking at the twins like that.  
  
"UGHH!! They played a horrible trick on me this summer!" now wondering madly what had happened Harry asked him what they had done.  
  
"lets just say it was really embarrassing"  
  
"awww come on Ron!"  
  
"Fine!!!!!! They... they. tookapictureofmewhileusingthetoilet" Ron mumbled quickly  
  
"Ron come on u know I didn't understand that!!" Harry yelled at him. Ron repeated what he had just said and made Harry drop to the floor laughing madly. He quickly stood up when he heard the door to Ron's room open. He turned around to find himself face to face with a picture of Ron in the bathroom trying to cover himself with his hands.  
  
Harry this time found himself holding his ribs. He felt he was gonna die if he kept laughing. Ron's face had gone red by now. Harry didn't know if it was anger or embarrassment but decided not to question him.  
  
"guys I told u to burn that picture!!!" Ron screamed at them  
  
"Duded we are going to show Hermione" Fred said "what do u think she'll say?" George asked the furious looking Ron.  
  
"MOMMMMMMMMMMM!" came Ron's yelles. In the next 10 seconds Molly was standing next to Ron looking worried.  
  
"what is it ronkiens??" she asked while worried in her voice as well as gentleness.  
  
Ron calmed himself down before answering. "Mom, Fred and George took a picture of me and threaten to show 'mione!" he looks purple now(a/n: isn't he soo cute when he blushes?!)  
  
"Fred, George . give it here" Molly stretched out her arm waiting for them o hand it to her. When they didn't she looked angry.  
  
"NOW!!!!" Fred immediately gave her the picture. Once glance at Molly's faced told Harry a lot. She was trying not to laugh but couldn't help the smile that was now covering her face. Her eyes were dancing in their sockets. After staring at the picture a while she gave it back to the twins telling them not to show anyone especially not Hermione. Ron almost had a cow. He stared yelling at the twins calling them names that made his mom cover her ears. Words that would make Hermione shiver and scream at him.  
  
As soon as Ron had stopped arguing with his mother and brother (he lost) he returned his attention to Harry which was sitting by the window looking into the yard. Ron looked at Harry's trunk which lay forgotten at the end of his bed.  
  
"Sorry ya had to witness that 'arry" Harry led a laugh scape his lips but he got in a return a death glare from Ron.  
  
"Can we go play quidditch?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Sure let me ask Ginny if she wants to play. she has become a good keeper." Ron explained him. Harry just nodded.  
  
Ron and Harry were now knocking on Ginny's door. Slowly the door opened and a red head popped out from behind the door.  
  
"Ohh . Harry!" she jumped at his present and slammed the door behind her. Not wanting him to look in her room.  
  
"We were wondering if u wanted to play with us" Harry responded in an unsure voice. Harry glanced at Ron from the sides of his eyes and saw him handing on to the banisher in order not to roll down the stairs laughing. It was obvious what he was laughing at.. Ginny's crush on Harry. Harry scratched the back of his neck with one hand waiting for her reply.  
  
"Yea sure I'll play. dependes on what" she asked suspiciously. Harry realized what he had said and how it sound and blushed slightly. "quidditch. Ron tells me your a good keeper" He lifted his head and was staring into her piercing brown eyes. She quickly looked away.  
  
"Yea just give me some time to change I'll be done in 5 minutes." Ron and Harry walked outside with their brooms in the hands. Ron took off followed by Harry who quickly caught up to him. They had been flaying for about 7 minutes when they heard someone yelling at them . Harry looked down as a smiling Ginny. He quickly flew down to the ground and landed next to Ron who was already talking to her.  
  
"guess wat?!" she asked them.  
  
"what?" Ron and Harry asked together.  
  
"hmm maybe I shouldn't tell u" she smirked teaseling at Harry. You could see it in the smile. she was loving the way she was torturing them.  
  
"aww come on Ginny pleaseeeeeeee" Ron said. Harry knew she wasn't going to give up that easily. She took to a run with Harry and Ron following her. Ron couldn't keep up so he gave up running. Harry knew better he was soon catching up to her. They were far away form Ron now.  
  
Harry pushed Ginny against a tree. "Ginny please?" Harry smiled. Ginny's ears turned pink and she bit her lip a little. Harry put his hands on either side of her so she couldn't run.  
  
"alright Harry" she gave up but smiled at him. "Hermione is coming tomorrow morning to stay with us for the rest of the summer" she told him slowly.  
  
"thanks Ginny" Harry dropped his hands.. he noticed that Ginny's smile also dropped but pretended he hadn't noticed, he turned away to walk back to Ron but a hand grabbed the back of his t-shirt. He turned again to face Ginny. She was pushing her self agaist the tree with a sexy smile on. Harry thought she looked like a model.  
  
"Ginny???" Harry questioned her  
  
"Yes??" her eyes were dragging him closer to her till he pushed himself on her pushing her more into the tree. He kissed her lips gently at first but she was going deeper. He wanted more so he started kissing her harder pushing his tongue deep in her mouth. They both pulled away for some air. Ginny then caught his lips again and kissed him roughly holding with one hand the back of his neck. Harry noticed what he was doing and pulled away quickly. Ginny looked hurt.  
  
"omg. I'm sorry Ginny" he turned a light shade of pink and Ginny giggled.  
  
"its ok Harry" but Harry felt he needed to explain.  
  
"U looked to god dam sexy with that smile and pushing your self like that I couldn't resist." He told her. Harry noticed her eyes drifted to the back of him and landed on something standing there.  
  
Harry turned to look at what she was looking and saw Ron 2 feet from them looking daggers at Harry. He quickly pulled himself of Ginny and walked towards Ron.  
  
"What the heck was that about Harry!!" he was mad.  
  
Harry tried to look innocent ..."what?"  
  
"Don't what me Harry u were kissing my sister!!!"  
  
"Kissing her?! She was telling me something"  
  
"What she say?"  
  
"I don't know u came along and she stopped" Harry lied.  
  
"Oh im sorry mate"  
  
After Harry had caught the snitch for the 2nd time they all went back inside to rest. 


	3. A warm welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK owns. Author note: lil stars mean his thoughts.  
  
Chapter 3: A warm welcome???  
  
Harry woke up early feeling a little funny. He knew there was something BIG today going on but couldn't remember. He got up and walked to Ron's dresser to get his glass. As soon as he had them on he noticed a picture of Ron, Hermione, and himself laughing and hugging.  
  
That's when it hit him.*HERMIONE'S COMING!!!!!* At first he wasn't sure why he had forgotten but then he remembers the whole Ginny thing. He didn't want to think about her so he TRIED to wake Ron up.  
  
"Come on RON!! Wake up!" "I don't want to do ballet mommy I want to eat Trix" Ron mumbled. Harry laughed to himself and starting shaking Ron.  
  
Ron's right eye opened slightly. Harry threw him some robes and told him to get dress quickly. Ron turned over to his Chuddley Canyons clock and mumble it was only 9am and all he wanted to do was sleep. Harry didn't care and threw him a shoe which him Ron smack on the forehead.  
  
"Harry, waz up with the violence?!" Ron was finally awake.  
  
"Just get up I have a big surprise for u down stairs and u got to dress NOW" Harry was trying to flatten out his hair.  
  
"A SURPRISE?!?!?!" he dressed immediately and ran towards the door were Harry was waiting for him.  
  
Ron wasn't fully awake yet. He was dragging his feet behind him with every step he took *what surprise does he have for me that couldn't wait till 2!* Ron thought.  
  
When they had half of a flight of stairs left they heard voices. The first 2 Ron and Harry recognized was Ginny's and Molly's. Ron thought they were the only ones in the kitchen till.  
  
"Yes Molly, I got prefect this year." Ron knew immediately who that was. He almost flew down the stairs pumping into the walls occasionally.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!" he screamed and ran to her. He hugged her tightly and gave her 3 kisses on the cheek. Hermione's eyes were twinkling with delight but she was blushing. Her smile was unmistakable, she was happy. Her looks told Harry she was quite taking back by the sudden affection from Ron. She have him a quick hug before pulling away.  
  
"Ron, are you.. Are you ok?" Hermione asked a very blushing Ron. Ron backed away 2 steps while Harry walked forward.  
  
"so.sorry I just didn't expect to see you" his face looked like a purple balloon. Harry chuckled a little. He gave Hermione a less affectionate hug and a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey 'mione" Harry told her.  
  
"Okay I'm scared now. what is up with the sudden affection guy?" Hermione asked a blushing Ron. She was also blushing just not as much. Hermione was lucky she didn't see the death glares Ginny was giving her.  
  
Ron was now to his normal self. Since no one answered her question she didn't ask again.  
  
"Hey 'mione how about we go put your things in my room?" Ginny had broken the silence.  
  
As they were all walking up the stairs they encountered the twins.  
  
"Hermione!" they both said and hugged her rather quickly.  
  
*OMG. please don't.. please don't show her please don't" Ron was thinking. The twins didn't even wait for her to say anything.  
  
"Can u lend us some of your valuable time please?" George asked her while they both put on an irresistible puppy stare which send Hermione chills down her spin.  
  
"Don't .. Hermione don't listen to them please don't!" Ron said quickly. He grabbed her arm pulling her back up the stairs.  
  
"Why dear brother?? Why don't you let us talk to your friend here" Fred said trying to get a hurt look in his face but it turned out to look more like a sneaky smile. Harry had no idea what was going on. And by the look Ginny was giving him she didn't know either. A couple of second went by when he realized what they were talking about. He started to laugh. He laughed so hard his ribs were killing him. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
Hermione turned around again to face the twins.  
  
"What's going on?" she sounded like she was pleading them to tell her but she couldn't move anymore. Ron was gripping her tighter.  
  
"Nothing come on u have to unpack." Her pulled her again . "NO RON! I want to know what is going on!"  
  
"Me too" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot. She looked serious and mad.  
  
"What's going on here?" it was Mrs.Weasley. Every was looking at her. The twins though, were looking at the floor as if counting who many lines where in one piece of wood.  
  
"mom do something the twins are going to show 'mione"  
  
"Fred!! George!!" she looked at each of them as she said their names. She looked stern.  
  
"ahh come on mom it's funny and you know it!"  
  
"as funny at it is I told u both not to show her." They were speaking as if Hermione wasn't there. Ron turned his head slowly and looked at her hurt expression "its nothing u want to see don't worry" he gave her a reassuring smile. This seemed to cheer her up a bit.  
  
"Come on" Mrs. Weasley grabbed each of the twins ear and marched them down stairs.  
  
"what was that about?" Ginny turned to look at Harry. Her look was piercing Harry. She was looking for answers in his eyes. He turned away.  
  
"come on lets go" *Thank you Ron!* Was all Harry could think about he couldn't understand what was up with Ginny.  
  
"Hey I got an idea lets play quidditch" Ron told the others. They all agreed. Harry and Ginny were both having flash backs of the last quidditch game they had played together.  
  
"Hmmm Harry?? Will u please stop drooling and tell me y u have that stupid smile on your face?" Ron snapped Harry's thoughts. When Harry was back he looked at Ginny.*she's also thinking about last time* he thought to himself. Her eyes were far away and she had a smile on. She was looking out the window.  
  
"Come on Ginny I have to get my broom for your room" She was back on earth now.  
  
"Why is it in my.." She trailed of she was looking at his eyes. She knew he was pleading her to go with him.  
  
"Oh yea come on" they ran back up the stairs and left a worried Ron and Hermione staring at their backs and asking them were they were going. 


	4. Evil Hermione

Okay this is my LONGEST chapter so far and it's really good (don't mean to brag ;) I know everyone who reads this will enjoy it. Please review I appreciate it a lot. And this is a weird chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Emma.(you'll learn this Later)  
  
Chapter 4: Evil Hermione  
  
It was only 9:30 when they were done playing quidditch. Ginny and Harry had come back and hour after Hermione and Ron had walked outside. Harry and Ginny had missed something BIG. You see when they were "getting Harry's broom" Ron and Hermione had had a pleasant conversation:  
  
"Hmm.. Yea. what should we do know?"  
  
"kiss?" Ron laughed but Hermione looked confused *is he serious or joking?*  
  
When he had stopped laughing they walked down stairs. Ron was nervous.. he was sweating like a pig while Hermione was nibbling on her lower lip.*how I wish I could do that to her* Ron thought over and over. He didn't know what got into him but he took her hand as they were walking. Half expecting she'll pull back he stiffen.  
  
Hermione though didn't pull back. She was enjoying this as much as he was. Her face gave him all answer. He looked her way and couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful. He felt the happiest man on earth he just wanted to hold her tight and press his lips to her.  
  
Hermione shot Ron a big grin which he returned. *why does she make me feel so warm inside?* he was lost in thoughts about her. About how beautiful she was, how smart, nice, and sometimes funny.  
  
"why does she make me feel so good?" he thought out loud before he realized what he had said.  
  
"Uh I'm sorry??" Hermione Laughed.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud" his ears were pink but she didn't care he looked soo cute when he blushed. With out thinking twice she put her head on his shoulder hoping for him to come closer and he did. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards him.  
  
*I feel so safe in his arms!* she thought to her self. Ron needed to test her, see if she was really enjoying this.  
  
He dropped the arm that was around her waist and looked at her. She looked sad and her smile was gone. He quickly but gently put his arm around her again. They hadn't realized they were walking around his yard.  
  
An hour had gone by when Harry and Ginny had returned. They looked happy and were holding hands. It was now too late to play quidditch it was really dark and they wouldn't have been able to see anything. None of them seemed upset about having to go back inside.  
  
One week had gone by and Hermione's and Ron's relation ship kept getting better. Harry was sooo happy to be amongst such kind and humorous people/wizards. Over that week Fred and George kept turning people into. monkeys, elephants, canaries, and pots.  
  
One after noon at about 10:45 things were getting boring. They were sitting next to the fire place discussing things they could pull on Malfoy this year but had run out of ideas. Hermione suddenly jumped up and almost hit Ron on the head.  
  
"I got it!!!!!"  
  
"Got what Hun?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I got a really fun game that u will enjoy" when she said 'you' she touched his nose.  
  
"Okay 'mione . spill" Ginny told her getting up to hear better.  
  
"How about if we play .. Go fish?"  
  
"'mione??"  
  
"Not just normal go fish. STRIP go fish!" (A/n take it of!)She smirked  
  
"Hermione did u know being evil suites u?? And since when do u smirk like Malfoy?" Harry asked her trying to sound concern and serious but only managed to sound funny.  
  
"Lets play" Ginny squeaked  
  
"I'm in" Ron said excited  
  
"Lets start" Harry told them.  
  
Ginny ran to go get the cards and came back 2 minutes later with a deck with the Chudddley Canons on the back side.  
  
"Alright... Lets play but first we have rules.." She didn't wait for them to say anything  
  
"Rule number one... if u have to go fish u have to take off and item of clothing. The first to reach naked has to do a dare. The second person has to do a dirty dance... with out clothing and the next person to loose has to hump and object while the winner takes a picture and they may keep it." She paused to breathe and look at their faces. They where all gaping at her like she was an alien or something. She just giggled. They were all thinking of only one thing. *what happens to the winner?*  
  
As if she was reading their minds she explained "The winner gets to do anything to the person of their choice, or they can make a person do something." She finished with a smile and looked around.  
  
"You guys still in?"  
  
It took a little convincing now but they all agreed in the end. And the game began.  
  
In the next five minutes everyone was shifting in their seats.  
  
"Harry a nine?" Hermione asked  
  
"Go fish" he smirked.  
  
Hermione groan but didn't complain . this were her rules after all.  
  
Hermione removed her white cotton top. Ron and Harry watching her every possible second. They both gaped at her once the top was off. Ginny elbowed Harry but he didn't budge. Hermione was now in a white strapless bra and was blushing madly. This bra displayed a huge cleavage while everyone in the room wondered where she kept it all when she had a shirt on. Harry and Ron admire her cleavage and Ginny looked shocked!  
  
"Okay guys lets keep playing" She shrugged. Both guys stopped drooling and turned to their cards. It was Ron's turn.  
  
"Ginny a five?" he asked  
  
She smiled with cruelty in her eyes "Go fish!" she batted her eyelashes.  
  
She and Harry covered theirs eyes because they didn't want to witness this. Ron started taking of his shirt while Harry and Ginny exchanged words between their hands.  
  
Hermione gasped at his packs and muscles. "DAM!" was all that came out of her mouth. She got up to help him off the shirt. When his shirt was off Ron started waving it over his head.  
  
Hermione began to kiss his chest and moved down. Every kiss full of love. She reached his belly button which she licked around. Ron brought her head up and gave her a peck on the lips before they both took their seats. They were both blushing madly and Harry and Ginny were smiling at each other. Everyone was staring at Hermione. None of them had ever seen her act like that. Hermione just sat there examining the floor.  
  
Harry knew he had to break the ice.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets keep playing!"  
  
"Ginny got a 7?" Harry asked her. She and Hermione exchanged glances before they smiled evilly.  
  
"Nope!!!!"  
  
Harry smiled and but his cards down. He stood up and placed one leg on each side of Ginny's chair. He already had no shirt so his pants had to leave. He started unbuttoning them in front of Ginny's face. He heard Hermione say "take it off!!" and whistle. Ginny placed both her hands on his hips and was about to un zip his pants when.  
  
BANG! Harry flew across the floor landing against the red faded couch.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Ron yelled at him. His eyes blew fire at him.  
  
"She's my sister you pathetic git!" he breath "Get off her and don't ever do that again!" Hermione was holding him back for Harry's sake. Trying to calm him down was the difficult part.  
  
"sorry mate but your sister is really hot" he winked at her.. "Can I continue now?" he was irritated and his voice showed it. Ron mumbled a quick 'yea' very softly and Harry continued. This time not on top of Ginny. Ron shot Ginny an "I-don't-agree-with-this" type of look. When Harry had taken of his pants a pair of blue Scooby-Doo boxer showed. Ginny let her hand brush the front of his boxers but when she caught the look Ron was giving her she pulled away.  
  
Ten minutes later thing were getting hot. Ginny was in a red bra and a black thong which Ron didn't approve on. Hermione still had her Shorts but nothing on top. While Harry and Ron where in boxers.  
  
"'mione a 2 please?" he batted his eyelashes sweetly.  
  
Once again the evil look crossed her and everyone knew that was not a good sign.  
  
"Nope!" She chanted at Harry. Harry groaned and started to pull on his boxers slowly. Hermione and Ginny leaned closer for a better look. They both shivered at the thought of seeing Harry like this.  
  
"Cold girls" Harry teased. "Ya know I can help if u want" He winked at the girls. Harry quickly ducked the punch Ron had aimed at him.  
  
He threw his boxers at Ginny who hugged them. *dam he is big* Ginny and Hermione thought at the same time. Ginny was so close watching from her sit that you could tell her nipples where hard even with a bra on. Harry noticed and couldn't help getting excited he shook it a little at Ginny and it started to rise.  
  
Ron was opening and closing his fist at Harry. He was wearing a look that old everyone he might puke any second.  
  
"Let's keep playing now" he said threw gritted teeth afraid if he opened his mouth he'll barf.  
  
"Harry you get a dare" Hermione reminded him. One again he groaned and sat down. *this outta be fun* He told himself sarcastically. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny formed a circle away from Harry discussing what they thought he should do.  
  
After a while they came up with a dare. As they got close Harry saw it. To his horror they were all laughing and smiling at him. *oh boy* was all he could think.  
  
Hermione spoke up first. "You have to travel by floo powder to Malfoy Manor and give Draco a sex talk." Ginny folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"WHAT!?!!?!?!"  
  
"Shhh or you'll wake the whole house!" Ron yelled back at him.  
  
"Sorry I cant do that, that's crazy!"  
  
"It's either that or fuck the gnomes" Ron informed him.  
  
"Grrrr fine but you guys will pay" Harry got in the fire place.  
  
"Malfoy Manor!" The fire turned green and he was gone. Twirling in green mist.  
  
He brutally stopped spinning and stumbled into a cold marble floor. He stood up brushed off all the ashes and looked around. The first thing that caught his eyes was a yellowish blonde head and a light brown head. Then he saw them. Draco was lying on top of a girl. He still hadn't noticed Harry was standing there.  
  
Harry coughed to get his attention. Draco's head turned slowly to look at him.  
  
"POTTER?! What the hell do you think your doing here?!" He screamed louder then Harry had hoped. Harry blushed. The girl under Draco looked at him and he finally recognized her as Pansy. She looked at him with big eyes. *she's probably curious to know what I'm doing here.* He said to himself inside his head.  
  
"Harry!" She got out from under Draco and held a sheet against her body and that was when he noticed she had been half naked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said coming closer to him.  
  
"Potter do you mind putting some clothe on?!" Draco was real mad by now. It suddenly hit Harry. *what a dork! I forgot I was naked no wonder she was looking at me like that* He blushed at his thoughts.  
  
"Oh yea sorry" Harry talked for the first time. He turned his head to look at Pansy but she was real busy. She was checking him out form head to toe. She caught him looking at her and dropped her sheets on the floor. She smiled at him.  
  
Harry saw she was wearing a black bra but had little breast and a tiny red thong that said 'sexy' on the front. To go with her chubby face she had a chubby stomach. Draco looked like a wild animal about to attack someone with fangs.  
  
"Potter get the hell out now!"  
  
"Look Malfoy, I don't want to be here either but I got to talk to you before I leave." He said calmly. He walked over to the opposite couch and set down covering his parts. Pansy quickly sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He pulled her arm away. Draco now exploded.  
  
"Pansy what do you think your doing get dressed now and leave!" He screamed and started picking up her clothe and throwing it at her. At first she chose to ignoring his rude behavior but gave in when she knew he would not calm down. When she was done dressing she walked over to the marble fire place that had a picture of Draco on top.  
  
"Bye Harry!" she blew him a kiss and got in the fire. In the next 10 second she was gone. Harry was scared but didn't want to show it. *what is he going to do to me now?* he wondered.  
  
"Potter why are you disturbing me in my own house bastard"  
  
Harry knew he had to play it cool if he wanted to survive.  
  
"Look I'm sorry just calm down and I'll tell you why I'm here." Draco's package was down now and he started to get dress. Harry covered his eyes and waited patiently.  
  
"Alright Potter what do u want" Harry removed his hands. Draco was standing in front of him with muggle jeans and a white shirt that said 'quicksilver' on the front.  
  
"Okay. This is my dare. I was suppose to come here and give you a lecture on sex" He paused and waited for Draco to say something. When he didn't say anything Harry continued on to lecturing Draco.  
  
He finished and took a breath. Draco smiled and started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Now will u tell me what's so funny?"  
  
"You.know.less.then me" he managed between breaths. He continued  
  
"You said all this was a dare. from who?" he demanded. Harry thought it over *is it wise to tell him?? I mean it couldn't really hurt could it?*  
  
"From Ron, Ginny, and Hermione."  
  
His eyes widen when he mentioned the girls.  
  
"What?" Harry asked him.  
  
"The mudblood?"  
  
"Don't you dare caller her that name again Malfoy" Harry growled at him  
  
"And Ginny? She saw u naked?!" He had completely ignored the last thing Harry had said. Harry remembered he was still naked and decided it was time to go back to the Burrow. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile at the Burrow*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "What do you think is taking him so long?" Hermione asked pacing in front of the fire.  
  
"You don't think Malfoy hurt him do u?" Ginny asked. She had practically no nails left and in the mind she kept telling himself he was strong and could defend himself. "I feel so guilty" Ron told them and the girls both nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to Malfoy Manor*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked over to the fire.*they must be worried*  
  
"Do u have any floo powder?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Yea here, Harry" He handed him a not so deep little bowl full to the top of powder.  
  
"Yea thanks" Harry smiled and took some.*since when are we one first name bases?* They both wondered at the same time turning to look at each other in shock.  
  
Harry stepped to the fire choosing to ignore the fact that he had just been called 'Harry' why Draco.  
  
"The Burrow!" And he was gone.  
  
A/N: I need reviews please. I feel my story isn't good enough rite now and I don't know if I should keep writing. I do want to thank 2 people.  
  
SilverSerenity  
  
And  
  
FireGoddess  
  
Thanks a lot. Gigi 


	5. Malfoy's Visit

Authors note: Hey last chapter was suppose to be a lot longer but I cut it short and made it into 2 chapters because I couldn't type all that and my friends wanted me to update soon. So here's the other half of the chapter and enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK does. Just Emma.  
  
Chapter 5: Malfoy's Visit  
  
"What took you so long?!" Ginny yelled at him "huh?!?!"  
  
"What happen?" Ron asked anxious building inside him.  
  
"What did he do to u?" Hermione asked looking worried.  
  
"Guys calm down nothing happened" He quickly got dressed and told them about what had happen leaving Pansy out.  
  
Ron looked shocked and was going to open his mouth to say something when they heard little explosions coming form the old, ashy, fire place. The fire turned green and spit something out.  
  
There on the floor of the Burrow laid a blonde thin body with hair spiked up that resembled that of the porky pines. His eyes were cold and gray and looked like the cement in the dungeons.  
  
"Malfoy what do u need?!" Ron exploded seeing him stand up. Hermione was telling him all sorts of things to calm him down.  
  
Draco looked around at everyone and smiled. The first true smile the group had ever seen. He noticed that both girls were blushing madly at his gaze up on their half naked bodies. They tried to look angry while trying desperately to cover themselves.  
  
"Well well, look what I found" He smiled again and stood closer to them. That was a bad move Draco realized. Ron came charging towards him. But instead he stood in front of the girls covering them up with his body.  
  
"Don't you dare look, touch, or get near them you Malfoy" he growled at him. Draco purred and winked at the girls. They smiled weakly.  
  
"Chill Ron, I just came to see what was going on after a naked Harry showed up in my house." He smiled slightly.  
  
Everyone gaped at Draco. No one could believe their ears, not even Ron. "Excuse me Draco??" He asked him  
  
"Your heard me RON"  
  
"Did you just use my first name?"  
  
"Yea u can use mine too if u want" He looked at the floor. He had wanted to be their friend since 2nd year but never had the effort to tell them how he felt. Now he was getting his chance.  
  
Ginny dropped her hands that had been covering her breast and stepped closer to Draco. Draco's eyes widen and he smirked. Ron was furious he was closing in on Draco about to punch him. Harry was doing the same but behind Draco.  
  
Hermione ran to get a hold of Ron. He grabbed him by his boxers with one hand while the other covered her. She found this to be a losing battle. If she wanted him to leave Draco alone she had to use both hands.  
  
If his eyes had widened when he had seen Ginny, it was nothing like when he saw Hermione's breast. His eyes were out of their socket in shocked.  
  
"Ginny what happen to your bra?" Harry asked her sounding like her father.  
  
"Well you see" she started. She blushed nerviously and continued, "Hermione thought it would be funny to unhook my bra when my back was facing her, and it the fire place. And well it just fell and burned" She gave him a forced smile.  
  
Ron had finally stopped moving when Hermione had kissed him. And Draco. well he was STILL in shock. Hermione noticed so she let go of Ron and reached to cover herself. But Draco was quicker.  
  
"Don't cover them. they are beautiful" He smiled wildly at her. While Hermione was busy blushing a deep red Ron had gotten a hold of Draco. Now Ron was beyond mad.  
  
They were both on the floor. Ron was punching him while Draco tried to hold him back. Harry ran over and picked Ron up.  
  
"Come on Ron let it go"  
  
"Yea Ron, besides I want to play whatever it is u guys are playing" He glanced again at the girls which were giggling.  
  
"We are playing Strip Go Fish and yes you can play" Ginny told him. Harry saw Ginny's eyes wonder over Dracos body so he quickly grabbed her by the waist.  
  
Ginny saw Harry's eyes shoot daggers at Draco so she gave him a kiss on the lips quick before Ron noticed. Thankfully Ron was too busy with Hermione to notice.  
  
Once again they all set at the table. Draco took Harry's sit so Ginny sat on Harry's lap. Harry kept his hands on her hips and bottom. Ron was defiantly going to kill him so he stopped touching her to Ginny's disappointment.  
  
In the next 5 minutes, you had Ron still in boxers, Hermione in underwear. Draco with no shirt and Ginny. Naked.  
  
Since Harry had gotten the dare, Ginny got the dance. And the person who lost after that would get a dare and then the looser had to do anything the winner told them.  
  
The group gave her 10 minutes to make it up. When she came back she told them she had picked the song Dirty by Christina Aguilera. Harry wasn't too happy about this seeing Draco was in the room. Ginny did a booty/touch your self dance which had Draco and Harry hard and whistling madly. Mean while Ron and Hermione looked very sick and grossed out.  
  
When she was done she put her close back on and walked to sit on the couch. Harry was disappointed and Draco looked very. excited. Draco made an excuse to go to the bathroom and came back looking happy.  
  
Ron groaned when she saw what Ginny and Harry where doing on the couch. Harry was on top of her and was kissing her hard and firm. Ginny was moaning softly.  
  
"Harry get of her, NOW!"  
  
"Oh Ron, please I'm old enough plus u and Hermione do this a lot more often now." That immediately shut Ron up.  
  
Harry smiled at her and started kissing her neck. He stuck his hands up her shirt and softly ran one finger across her breast.  
  
"Sh*t" Draco looked around to make sure he hadn't screamed very loud. Harry regretted getting of Ginny but she pushed him away and got up.  
  
"What!?" She looked around too. Her eyes quickly fell on a nakey-Drakey. Her big chocolate brown eyes grew to 2 times their usual size. Harry covered her eyes with his hands but she shook him away and kept staring. He had a six pack and was very white. In her opinion he need a tan but he could live without one. His manhood grew upon her gaze.  
  
"Like what u see Ginny?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh yea" She smiled look in his eyes. They had desire in them and she knew that her eyes looked the same way.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked even more dumbfounded when she walked over to him and felt his stomach.  
  
*Her touch is so gentle and soft. she fits perfect with me* Draco thought over and over while her hand kept running her hand up and down his stomach.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor and mumble something that sounded like 'it's over Ginny'. When no one heard him he said it louder.  
  
"It's over Ginny" He looked back up at her. His eyes piercing into hers but she looked away with tears in her eyes. He sat down at the table again next to Ron. Everyone in the room looked at him puzzled but he ignored them. Only he and Ginny knew what was going on.  
  
"Well Draco, you have to do a dare so sit on the couch while we figure one out." Hermione broke the silence and tension that was going on. Harry excused him self as they made out a dare. He didn't want to be anywhere near Ginny for a while.  
  
Draco's dare was to go to the late in the back of Ron's house and come out screaming naughty stuff. Harry was back by now and he walked behind the group by himself. Draco walked in the late. While he put his head under water Ginny moved closer to Harry.  
  
Harry moved away and ignored that she was crying a lot.  
  
"Harry" she said softly. As much as it hurt Harry and as much as he wanted to forgive her he wouldn't. He chose to ignore her. She was going to open her mouth to say more but they heard screaming. The screaming got closer and Harry noticed it was Draco's voice, he had been thinking so hard he had forgot about Draco.  
  
They heard him moan and scream " OMG stop being so naughty. I can't take it I'm so hard baby" He pause to stop himself from laughing and continued "Ur so tight hunny, I want u so bad" The whole hang had to admit this was funny. Even as depressed as he was he found this extremely funny and had to laugh.  
  
Ginny was still crying but she was smiling at Draco as he walked closer to her.  
  
Ron had to grab Harry's shoulder for support. Harry couldn't help it anymore he started laughing and him and Ron fell on the floor. When they had controlled them self they clapped Draco on the back and the guys walked back together. The girls were talking seriously behind them. Harry knew Ginny was telling her everything.  
  
When they got in the house the girls had to brake up the boys who had started laughing again. Ron and Harry were telling Draco that that was magnificent.  
  
They all took their sits. Ginny and Draco on the floor and Harry was sitting at the table between Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Okay Ron lets start" Hermione smiled. Ron was nervous by the way his hands trembled when dealing the cards.  
  
Harry glanced at Ginny. Her legs were around Draco's hips and she was on top of him. Ron was too busy to notice *lucky for Ginny* Harry thought. Draco rolled on top of Ginny and he kissed her neck. Ginny was having fun but her eyes were distant. *she's not thinking about him* Harry smiled to himself. Draco's hands caught her off guard. She turned to look at him and smiled. He moved his hands up her shirt as he massaged her breast. He kissed her lips softly and shortly. Ginny looked at Harry when she noticed he was looking at her.  
  
She frowned at him. He just looked at her. His eyes clouding over with tears. He left the room to go to Ron's. He was lying on his bed at Ron's when the door open and a redhead girl stood there. Harry turned away from the door. *I don't want her to see me crying* he thought. *wait a second she doesn't even care* with that thought he buried his face in a pillow.  
  
"Harry, Ron won and wants you there to see the dare he gave Hermione" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll be down in a second." *Oh my god he sounds so weak* she thought to herself.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yea I'm going" He walked past her and into the bathroom. He dried his tears away and headed down stairs.  
  
"So congrats Ron" He put on the best smile he could manage. He noted Hermione looked scared.  
  
He smiled at Harry.  
  
"Okay Hermione, you have to get dress and strip for me" Ron saw Hermione's eyes grow, their was terror in them but she settled down when Ron's smiled reassure her everything was gonna be okay.. *I'm enjoying this* he told him self.  
  
Hermione got dressed, stood up on the table and looked around. She took her shirt of waving it around and threw it at Harry who caught it. Then she took her bra out and gave it to Ron. This went on till she was completely naked. She sat down on top of Ron and felt him. *he's very hard* she said to her self and smiled.  
  
"Oh Ron" she told him and made him blush maroon.  
  
"Sorry?" He said shyly.  
  
"Oh no. I like it" she turned around and winked at him which made him almost melt.  
  
Harry and Draco cocked their eyebrows.  
  
"I'm going to bed" Hermione told them. She picked up her clothe and headed for the stairs, "Coming Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah wait a second" she hurried to the stairs.  
  
"Wait. what am I suppose to do?" Draco asked the girls.  
  
"GO HOME!" screamed Ron and Harry at the same time.  
  
"No u can sleep in my room if u want" Ginny told him  
  
"Hell ya!" he started walking towards her  
  
"Hell no! pshh u wish Draco!" Ron told him.  
  
"He can sleep with u guys then right?" Hermione asked before she caught the pleading look Draco was giving her.  
  
"Oh No. They'll kill me over night" He cast a look at Ron and Harry which were grinning at each other.*not a bad idea* Harry thought.  
  
"Aww come on Draco, don't be silly" Ginny told him.  
  
"Hmmm Draco? Do your parents know you're here?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Well they are kind of not home. on a trip" Draco answered.  
  
"Oh no wonder u were getting it on with Pansy" Harry thought out loud.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ginny screamed at him! "Goodnight" Hse ran up the stairs with Hermione at her heels.  
  
"oops?" Harry said.  
  
"Potter!!!"  
  
"Back to last names?" Ron was sooo lost  
  
"Lets go to bed" Harry told the rest of the guys and they walked up stairs.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my buddies who review. I appreciate it a lot.  
  
Silver Serenity  
  
FireGoddess(2)  
  
LilCourtney  
  
A question. what s Beta Reader?? And does anyone have any other games they can play? Please Review. Thanks 


	6. NewGirl

Hi. just for the record this chapter is pretty short and I'm sorry.. I really am. *giggles*. Sorry but this chapter has to be really short. If u hate it flame me please!!  
  
Disclaimed: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with him. I only own Emma.  
  
Chapter 6: New-Girl  
  
The next morning they all had to wake up early to go to Diagon Alley (a/n sorry if I spelled it wrong). Draco joined them too and Mrs. Weasley didn't ask too many questions.  
  
Hermione had told her that Draco's parents had left him alone because they were on a trip and that he asked to come with them. During their time shopping Ginny stayed away from Draco and tried to get back closer to Harry. Noticing that Harry refused to talk or get near her she gave up and went with Hermione a separate way.  
  
That night they all headed to bed early since tomorrow they had to leave for Hogwards. The next morning was chaos. People ran up and down the stairs, Molly kept apperating everywhere and the twins weren't much help when they set of fireworks in side the house.  
  
At platform 9 ¾ they all said their good-byes. Even Draco got a sandwich and a hug and kiss from Molly which took him by surprise since his mom never cooked him a meal (the elves did) and since she had never kissed or hugged him.  
  
Once in their compartment war broke out. Hermione and Ginny sat facing one angry Harry, sad Draco, and pissed off Ron. They scream for nearly half an hour till the witch with the food cart past by. The boys got their sweets and eat them greedily not even asking the girls if they wanted some. Silence took over after a while.  
  
The compartment door slid open reviling a really pretty girl standing there. She had nice curves blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a small smile as she stepped in. The boys were drooling and the girls looked mad.  
  
"I'm really sorry to disturb you but all other compartments are totally packed and I'm new." Her voice was as soft as cotton and her smile was big. The boys snapped out of their trances at her voice.  
  
"Hi I'm Harry" Harry stood up and introduced himself and shook her hand.  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasley and this is my sister Ginny" He also shook her hand and Ginny got up and hugged her. All her anger was gone now.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy and that over there is Hermione Granger" He smiled at her and shook her hand while Hermione got up and hugged her.  
  
She smiled at all of them; "I'm Maggie Laurence" she told them.  
  
"You can sit with us if you would like" Ginny told her and they all sat down, Maggie in between of Ginny and Hermione and in front of Harry.  
  
"Thanks" she turned her head to look at Harry, "I'm sorry I didn't get your last name" she said politely.  
  
Harry mumbled a soft 'Potter' but she heard him. She didn't re-act like other people she just smiled at him and turned to Ginny and emerged her in a conversation.  
  
Conversation started now and everyone forgot about their anger. Harry was fascinated by Maggie. She was even better then Cho.  
  
"So you're a first year" Draco said. It sounded more then a statement then a question.  
  
"Oh no," she smiled, "I just moved here from America"  
  
"Oh what was the name of your school over there?" Hermione asked eager to know about the other school.  
  
"Crystals Magic Institution" She told them all about her school. She said it was not that big but it had stairs made of crystals and sometimes disappeared. She told them about the ghost and how they sort people into houses. For example they don't have house they call them groups. There were only 3 groups. Flurave, Clawviper, and Ringry.  
  
Once they reached Hogwards they said good-bye to their new friend and walked to their tables. Draco joined then at the Gryffindor table. Everyone in the hall went silence as they looked at Draco and Harry sit across from each other. After a while everyone started whispering about what was going on.  
  
Meanwhile Draco and Harry were enjoying themselves watching the look on everyone's face.  
  
"What do you think of her Harry?" Ron elbowed him.  
  
"She's amazing!" Harry heard a groan and knew it was from Ginny. *jealous?* he told himself amused. Ron heard her mumbling 'asshole' and looked at Harry.  
  
"I think she hates u" Ron told him but Harry didn't have time to answer because Dumbledore had stood up. No one knew that Harry and Ron had planned something. After the usual speech Dumbledore gave Harry gave Ron the signal. In an instant fireworks shot up from the Slytherine table causing a lot of people to become as pale as ghost. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny fell to the floor rolling in laughter. Even Draco had to smile.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again with a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile.  
  
"Well there's our entertainment for the night" he paused and look at a strict McGonagall. He quickly changed his looks to seriousness but his eyes continue to send of sparks. "I will see u Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in detention tonight" once again his lips curled to a small smile.  
  
The group got up from the floor and sat back at the table receiving glares from the Slytherine table .Professor McGonagall started calling out names. Since Maggie was in 6th year she went first.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry and the rest of the gang stood up and clapped loudly. While she was walking towards the Gryffindor table a lot of guys heads turned to give another look. Harry's temper went up but he controlled it. He gave her the seat next to him and she took it. The ceremony continued.  
  
Once everyone was done eating Draco said good bye and left. The rest of the group walked up stairs where Harry accompanied Maggie to her dormitory (which was the same as Hermione's and Ginny's). Once he left the girls there he joined Ron for their detention.  
  
It wasn't that bad. They had to clean the Great Hall for Dumbledore. Plus they got to use magic so in 30 minutes they were done. Once in bed Harry turned around to talk to Ron but found him moaning Hermione's name. Harry chuckled to himself before pulling the bed curtains around his bed.  
  
The next morning Ron woke up early and couldn't figure out why he felt so pumped up. He got dressed and head down stairs in to the common room. In the couch sat Harry and Maggie. Harry was talking to her and she kept giggling. Ron cleared his throat and brought them to look at him.  
  
"Hey Ron. have a nice sleep?" Harry winked at him and smiled. Ron blushed while Maggie looked confused.  
  
"Get dressed Ron, we have potions today" Ron groaned, mumbled something and left the room.  
  
"So Maggie, how do u like Hogwarts so far?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yea it's beautiful and a lot bigger then my American school" She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey guys I'm back!" Ron said "and look who I found coming down as well." Hermione was standing behind him as well as Ginny.  
  
"Well we are all set, let's go down to breakfast!" Maggie told the others.  
  
They all went down together and met up with Draco. They all set once again together and eat in peace. After a light breakfast, since they were all very full from yesterdays feast, Ginny said her good-byes and the rest of the gang headed to the dungeons. This year they still had potions with the Slytherine but it wasn't so bad since they had Draco for a friend now. Their relationship wasn't glorious but they were on good terms and talked a lot.  
  
In potions Hermione and Emma sat at a table and Ron, Harry, and Draco sat behind them. The boys were whispering about a prank to pull on the girls. Someone behind them cleared their voice and they all turned around. Snape stood there looking at Draco in disgust.  
  
"Well Malfoy, I would have never thought u would lower your self this much." Snape told him. Draco clenched his fist and opened his mouth to answer back but Harry elbowed him on the ribs.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor" growled Snape. Ron shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Aw Mr. Weasley one more glare like that and you'll have detention," he paused, "Another 10 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's actions." His mouth curled to a smile. He walked back down to the front of the class, but stopped in front of Emma.  
  
"Aww the new girl, 5 points from Gryffindor!" He told her and she stood up knocking her chair back.  
  
"For what?!" She snarled at him  
  
"For that," he turned around and kept walking.  
  
"Alright u prats, you will all be making a strong truth potion" He told the class and looked at Harry, "And it will have to drink your own potion to see the results and if u made it correct." He snarled at Harry.  
  
"And u Longbottom, make sure u have no help from the nosy Granger over there." He pointed at Hermione who blushed. Neville mumbled something about 'yes sir'.  
  
"Excuse me LongBottom I didn't here u" Snape told him his mouth once again turned to a horrible smile.  
  
"I said I never got any help from her" Neville told him and this surprised the whole class. Neville wasn't use to standing up for himself. Sean and Dean stood up and clapped and soon all the Gryffindors were clapping and so was Draco.  
  
"Go Neville!" Ron ran over and patted him in the back. Harry did the same and said.  
  
"Way to go my buddy!" Neville stood there stunned by his own words. He did look kind of pleased.  
  
"I suggest u all get back to your sits." Snape's anger was boiling now his eyes showed fire. Everyone went back to their sits except for Draco who was shaking Nevilles hand."Congratulations Neville" Draco told him and smiled at him. Neville was a bit uneasy but nether less said Thank You and sat down.  
  
"Malfoy," Snape growled, when Draco didn't move Snape said "10 points from Slytherine." Everyone gasped. no one had ever heard Snape take points from his house.  
  
"Thank you sir" Draco answered and sat down once again next to Ron and Harry. The class continued on that day and everyone kept looking over at Neville and Draco who were partners for the class since Harry and Ron where partners as well as Hermione and Maggie.  
  
Once they left the class all the Slytherines where staring at Draco with hatred but he just smiled and walked next to Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Maggie.  
  
"Ugh I hate him!!!" Maggie told them "No wonder u guys don't like him so much" Harry just smiled at her and they all walked over to the Great Hall for lunch where again Draco sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
****************ALERT******************  
  
A/n: I know u guys ignore this but please read!! If I don't get at least 2(all I'm asking is for 2) more reviews I'm not going to update so please review please please please . *gets on knees and begs with puppy eyes* I need reviews. Please I don't care if they are good or bad. I just want to know people read this and I'm not wasting my time for nothing. R+R=Happy ME! 


	7. Pillow Fight

Thanks you for your reviews.*tears* I love u guys! This chapter is kind of deep so I'm note sure u guys will like it. But please try to. And I will update due to some certain people:  
  
The Chip Packet  
  
Rachel  
  
Disclaimer: U know it. this people don't belong to me I only borrowed them from the Amazing JK Rowling. I only owe Maggie Laurence! Chapter 7: Pillow Fight!  
  
The next morning was a Saturday (A/n: I'm not keeping track of the days). Ron woke up at 10 and dragged Harry with him downstairs still in pajamas. The girls all giggled when they saw them.  
  
"Hey watch it we just woke up" Ron told them in his sleepy voice.  
  
"Same here. but our PJ's are prettier" Maggie told them and then giggled into a pillow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The girls all stood up. Ginny had black soffies and red mini tank-top (a/n: can u tell I like the combination of black and red?), Maggie had on long silky blue pants with stars and a tank-top to match. Hermione's outfit was probably the most reviling one. She had on a sort of strapless pink top that crisscrossed in the back. Her shorts were very hoochie and were a shade of an aqua color.  
  
"Ron put your eyes back on please" Ginny told him.  
  
"Ugh what? Ginny shut up!" Ron yelled at her. Ron ran to the couch and threw a pillow at her. Instead of hitting her it hit Hermione. She growled and took another pillow and this time she hit Ron smack on the face.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Ron threw one at her but she ducked and it hit Maggie who in return threw the pillow she was holding at Harry.  
  
"Come on Harry get in the fight" she told him  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!" Harry yelled. He ran upstairs and came back pretty quick with a pillow in his hands. He threw it at Ron who threw his pillow at Ginny. Ginny hit Maggie. Maggie aimed her pillow at Harry who was in front of the stairs. Harry didn't notice so he bent down to pick up another pillow. 'Poof!"  
  
It had hit Neville.  
  
"Hey guys!" He ran and came back with a big pillow and threw it at Ginny. She caught it and threw it back. This time Neville aimed at Hermione. She jumped but it hit her leg. She threw it at Harry who threw it at Maggie who threw it to Ron. Ron now had 2 pillows and started waving them around hitting everyone.  
  
"That's not fair hunny!" Hermione told him and shirked. The pillow fight ended with feathers all over the common room and people laughing and giggling all over the place.  
  
"Alright I'm going to go change" Hermione informed everyone. All the girls told the guys the same and they headed up stairs.  
  
"I guess we should go too Harry" Ron told him.  
  
"Yea I agree" Harry told him.  
  
10 minutes later the guys were all waiting for the girls in the common room, ready to go down to breakfast. Neville joined them at the table but they didn't see a sign of Draco. Ginny was still mad at him so she didn't really care.  
  
"Well, we'll see u guys later" Ron told the group and he and Hermione left the Hall. Neville and Ginny looked at each other and smiled  
  
"SNOG SESSION!" they yelled in unison and cracked up, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hey I have to go finish my Homework. I'll catch up with u later Maggie, Neville" Ginny said. She didn't even say Harry's name. She just looked at him like and left.  
  
"What's wrong with her Harry?" Neville asked him. Harry just shook his head.  
  
"Hey guys I'm going to the lake want to come?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I have to go do my truth potion. I'm better of starting now" He smiled, said his good-byes and left.  
  
"Well Harry want to come?" Maggie smiled.  
  
"Yea" Harry lied. He really wanted to go back to bed but he couldn't say no to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ginny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (back to Ginny's point of view from the great hall)  
  
"Hey I have to go finish my homework. I'll catch up with u later Maggie, Neville" She just looked at Harry and left.  
  
*He hasn't even said sorry to me!* She thought all the way up stairs. The truth was she wanted to go search the castle for a secret room she could sit down and write in her diary.  
  
BANG!  
  
She crashed into something hard. She was about to tumble down the stairs but the person who she bumped into caught her. She was feeling dizzy and her head hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry" the person told her. she recognized the voice but she couldn't remember who sounded like that. "I should have pay more attention to where I was going"  
  
She finally looked up and saw she was staring at Draco's grey eyes. She quickly got her self up and brushed her self off.  
  
"Sorry" she said quietly and started running up the stairs.  
  
"No, Ginny, wait!" Draco ran after her and caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Stop running from me"  
  
She looked up into his eyes. They were filled with sadness and sorrow. He no longer wore his Malfoy smirk. He was staring back at her and all of a sudden his eyes went blank. Ginny didn't know what was wrong. She didn't realize what his expression was for a while. Then it came to her *his eyes are empty. full of nothing... no expression* She told herself and started to cry.  
  
Draco didn't realize at first.  
  
"Draco" she said softly, "What's wrong?" He was trembling and Ginny was very scared now. His grip on her arm was tight.  
  
"Stop! Stop looking at me like that!" she screamed at him. A lot of people turned their heads to look at them. She was looking at him... her eyes full of tears her cheeks were all wet. Her chocolate brown eyes were bigger then ever.  
  
"That look you just gave me. you hate me... that look told me so" He told her. His voice was soft and kind. Ginny was crying uncontrollably.  
  
Draco let go of her arm and looked down at the floor. He didn't want her to see him crying.  
  
"Draco. you are scaring me. tell me what's wrong" Ginny begged. Her soft voice was no more then a whisper. Draco looked at her again. He realized how much she was crying.  
  
"No Ginny. please don't cry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry about Pansy, and I'll understand if u never want to see me again." His hand brushed her left cheek; he didn't want her to cry. He slowly turned around. He couldn't stand the way her tears were coming down. He felt so guilty. *I have done this to her* he thought.  
  
Ginny's head was in her hands now and she was sobbing. When she looked up again she saw that Draco hadn't left. He was looking at her. She noticed the way tears were forming in his eyes. He looked in her eyes. they had forgiveness written all over them.  
  
"Draco." Ginny said softly. "I forgive u"  
  
"I don't deserve to be forgiven Ginny" Draco told her.  
  
"Yes you do!" she screamed  
  
"No! I have been horrible. I put u threw all of this!"  
  
"Look. its not like we were in a relationship. You could have done anything with anyone. Its just I care so much for u and you were with someone else." It was her turn to look away. His hand touch her face and he made her look at him.  
  
"Ginny listen. I don't like Pansy. You know why my parents weren't home? Because they told me I had to sleep with her. They made me or else my so called dad would beat me when he got home. They went away so I could do it. They don't care about what I want. I had to do it or else I would have bruises." Now Ginny felt guilty.  
  
"I'm so sorry" she said between sobs. "I didn't know"  
  
"It's ok Ginny it wasn't your fault." Ginny felt a lot better. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They came together in a big hug and closed their eyes. All they wanted to do was enjoy holding each other like that. After 2 minutes Draco opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Uhh, Ginny?" Draco pulled her away and looked at her. He pointed around them and Ginny looked.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maggie, Neville, Susan, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and to their displeasure Professor Snape surrounded by a bunch of 1st years were standing around them.  
  
"How touching Malfoy, Weasley" He told them in a disgusted way. He continued, "Have u gone soft for your little girlfriend?" He smirked. Draco growled at him.  
  
"Weasley detention, now, follow me" He commanded her.  
  
"What did she do?" Draco barked at him.  
  
Snapes lips curled to an ugly smile.  
  
"Cause trouble and don't speak back to me!" He yelled  
  
"What if I want to? You don't owe me!" Everyone 'ohhhed' they knew this wasn't going to end pretty.  
  
"Malfoy detention for u too. NOW!" he yelled at both of them. They looked at each other, smiled and followed him.  
  
*******ALERT******  
  
A/n: Oh boy detention is going to be fun to write. Do you guys think I should write what happened between Hermione and Ron in the next chapter or just leave it out? Can I get 2 reviews please!! I don't care if u guys flame me. just want to know u guys read this. I did get a couple of reviews last chapter and I thank u guys a lot for does. Please review. Just click the pretty button on the left side of the screen at the bottom. Guys I need to know u read this or I might as well just delete it! 


	8. Detention

Hey. I wasn't planning on taking so long to update but I had a lot of things to do and not enough time. Also I wouldn't have updated if it weren't for a couple of people.  
  
FireGoddess  
  
Vahvah  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder y I have to waste my time writing this things when people already know what im going to say. I don't own theses things just Maggie.  
  
Chapter 8: Detention!  
  
In the dungeons...  
  
"You Weasley-" he wouldn't continue because Albus Dumbledore had come in.  
  
"Snape you are needed in the hospital wing" Dumbledore told him his eyes twinkling with in the light. Snape groaned.  
  
"Alright. Weasley u clean the floors. Malfoy u clean the desk."  
  
"Yes Professor" she said but couldn't help but smile. Snape didn't have time to ask any question because Albus was giving him and impatient glare.  
  
"To make sure u 2 sever your detention I will lock the room for 3 hours" He turned and closed the door.  
  
"Thank god!" Ginny sighted  
  
"First time I'm so glad to see Dumbledore!" Draco added.  
  
Ginny began in one corner as Draco moved the desk up against a wall with his wand. Ginny kept her head down making sure not to miss a spot with her wand.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Ginny hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and had bumped into the yellow-haired boy. Before she could fall though he put his arms around her waist to keep her in place. He smirked down at her.  
  
"Nice catch eh?" He told her with a smile. She smiled back very weak. Draco quickly realized she needed to sit down. He summoned a chair for her and set her down gently.  
  
"Ginny talk to me, are u ok?" He tried to hide how worry he was but it showed in his voice.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine!" she stood up quickly but found that that had been a wrong move. Her head started spinning and she sat back down. When she got back her senses she go up.  
  
"I'm done, how about u?" She asked him, forgetting all that had just happened.  
  
"Yea me too!" he noticed that she was shivering and decided she needed a heating charm.  
  
"Ginny can u cast a heating charm on yourself?" Her ears turned slightly pink she nodded her head no.  
  
"I don't really know how to do those." She told him and she saw him smirk. "What?" she said innocently.  
  
"Okay can I have your permeation to cast one on you?" he asked her. When she nodded her head he took out his wand. He pointed it to her chest and smiled. She blushed as he was looking at her breast. He said the charm and she immediately warmed up.  
  
"You know body heat is the best source of heat?" He told her and watched as she blushed a maroon color. *he just had to say a smart as comment like that* she told her self and smiled.  
  
"So Ginny we have 2 hours and 35 minutes before we can leave. What do you want to do?" He summoned another chair and sat in it pushing Ginny down to sit on her chair.  
  
"I don't know any ideas?" She pushed her chair closer to his. He smiled at her and pushed her chair closer till they were touching. He put an arm around her shoulders. She tensed a little but relaxed when he squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"I got an idea" he smirked. She smiled at herself and looked at him.  
  
He slowly put his hand down her robes as she giggled. He leaned forward to kiss her but she had a better idea. She leaned in as if to kiss him and when he got close she pulled away smiling.  
  
"What was that!?" he asked putting on a fake pout.  
  
"I want to hear your idea" she smirked.  
  
"How about I show u instead?"  
  
"Okay" he kissed her and slowly worked his magic. He took off her robes and started unbuttoning her shirt pulling out of the kiss every now and then for air. Her hands slowly began to pull of his tie. She pulled away from the kiss. He took of her shirt completely and began kissed her chest. Ginny pushed him onto a desk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 3 hours later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat in a corner as far away from Draco as possible. She had lost her virginity and it upset her a lot. Draco knew why she was crying but there was nothing he could do. He just sat there looking at her. When ever he got close she pushed her self more against the wall even though she couldn't go anymore. She wished the wall could just swallow her.  
  
"Ginny hunny. I know u feel bad I'm sorry I really I'm but u can't keep this up u know it." Ginny knew he was saying the truth but she felt bad. She felt low and slutty. The feeling just wouldn't go away.  
  
"Ok look our time is up. let me walk u to the Gryffindor common room please Ginny" he was begging her. Something not a lot of Malfoy's did.  
  
"Look Draco, I know it is not your fault just give me a little time. I need to get over it." She was trembling and he knew it wasn't because she was cold but decided to play along.  
  
"Come on Ginny. Snape is going to be here at any minute and your freezing. Let me put a charm on u please" She nodded her head slowly and walk forward as a signal for him to walk forward. He moved towards her his wand out and cast the spell.  
  
"Better Ginny?" she nodded slowly. He walked close enough to give her a hug. He pulled her close to him embracing her as tight as possible. She hugged him back. She loved him she knew it deep in her heart but it hurt her. His family would never accept her. He pulled her towards the door and shut it behind them. They made their way to the Gryffindor common room in silent. No one said a word they were all deep in their thoughts. When they reached the common room it was empty.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Draco asked her. Then he checked his watch.  
  
"Dinner" they both said at the same time. Ginny giggled a little and it felt like music to Draco's ears. He felt better now. Again they walked in silent to the Great Hall. A soon as the doors opened and they walked in a group of Slytherins came and dragged Draco to their table. Ginny just shook her head and chuckled at Dracos confused expression.  
  
Ginny sat next to Maggie and Hermione but wasn't listening to them. She turned to look at Draco to see Pansy leaning on him. She her lips were a couple of inches away from Draco's lips. Ginny felt a swept of anger rush over her. She had never been this mad. She clenched her fist and looked over at Pansy and Draco. Pansy leaned in to kiss him but Draco pushed her away and stood up grabbing his plate.  
  
Ginny looked away quickly she didn't want him to know she had been watching. after all they weren't going out. She felt him sit next to her and put a strong arm around her waist. Harry chuckled and looked over at Maggie. She was looking at him. Her eyes full of love and desire. He gave her a smile. After the Halloween party he felt closer to her. Things were almost back to normal between them.  
  
Hermione hadn't eaten anything at all she was just looking at her plate in disgust.  
  
"Hermione eat something u haven't eaten anything since last night!" Hermione shot Harry a "don't-get-in-my-life" look  
  
"Don't tell me this is still about S.P.E.W. house elves!" Ron asked her.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then eat" Ron told her. She started yelling at him and Harry for getting in her life telling them to mind their own business. She even cursed at them.  
  
"F*ck off!* was her last statement which took the whole table and everyone who had heard it by surprise. Harry has spilled the pumpkin juice that was in his mouth and Ron had dropped his fork and looked in her eyes. They both began smiling which got her of her rocket.  
  
"WHAT ARE U SMILING AT!" she screamed at them.  
  
"You Hermione Granger are officially one of us" Harry told her signaling to Ron, Ginny, Maggie, and Draco.  
  
"You know honey I didn't think u had it in you."  
  
"What are u talking about?!"  
  
"U just cursed!" Draco told her and smirked. Hermione scowled at him and covered her mouth in horror.  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yea u did" Ron told her. This went on for 5 minutes till Hermione decided she needed to leave and wash her mouth with soap. This got the whole group in hysterical mode.  
  
Harry wrapped his one arm around Maggie's waist. She wasn't done eating yet. She ate slow taking one bit every 2 minutes and spacing out a while. Harry wondered if something was up. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling not noticing he was looking at her with a worried expression. His hair was moved away from his face, the scar visible to anyone's eyes. She came back to reality soon. She wore a shocked expression as she looked at Harry. Her tender eyes were cold now. Her mouth was perfectly "O" shaped. She untied his arm and got up. Harry got up after her signaling the rest of the group that they were done eating.  
  
She walked quickly out the big wooden doors. She knew even if she ran Harry could catch up. She was no challenge to him. She knew he would follow and he was following her. He caught up to her quickly and pulled her against a wall.  
  
"Maggie what's wrong?" Her expression couldn't have been any different then before. Her eyes were filled with sadness and tears were about to run down her cheek. She had to stop her self she didn't want him to see her cry.  
  
"Nothing I'm fine" She knew he didn't buy it but she had to try. She gulped down her tears and closed her eyes pulling the few drops that had been hanging there back to their place. She was weaker then usually and Harry noticed when he touched her that she was cold. Her body didn't have its warmth anymore and her cheeks didn't carry their rosy look.  
  
"Maggie don't lie to me. I'm not blind!" he was getting mad at her. *Why isn't she telling me the truth!* Maggie couldn't keep lying to him. She could only run. Run away from her problems wasn't the answer and she knew it but there wasn't anything else she could do. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going and neither did Harry. But she ran and kept running till she reached a hallway she had never seen before. She turned around to make sure Harry wasn't following her and to her surprise he wasn't.  
  
She came to a stopped. She looked around her wondering where she was. This didn't look familiar to her at all. Panic suddenly struck her. How was she going to get out? That was probably the least of her worried right now but she didn't care. She was worried. After seeing the future her heart was in a knot. That's right she could see the future. I guess you could call her a seer.  
  
What she had seen was exactly why she hated her gift. She slid down against the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs. She tried to be strong. She stared at a spot in the wall but that didn't help. Slowly tears started to wet her now pale cheeks. The spot on the wall that she had been looking at suddenly moved. She wasn't sure if she was seeing right. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. But when she looked again there was no longer a full size wall. There was a window there. It looks like on of does ticket windows. It was a dark red color with a gold frame.  
  
She stood up getting her eyes on the window she stepped closer to it.  
  
"Hello beautiful!" She jumped back. Now at the window there was a little man. Well it looked like a man but it couldn't have been one. Its ears looked like elf ears and it had spider eyes. His hands were a grayish color with long bony fingers.  
  
"Hello.. Who are you?"  
  
"You are now talking to the one and only.. Love Bird!" This thing looked NOTHING like a bird. As if reading her mind he said "I know I know.. I don't look like a bird. but hey cheer up doll! You get a totally free reading!"  
  
Maggie wasn't sure if she should run or talk to it. Its voice was high but you could tell it was a guy's voice. It sounded like on of does muggle commercials.  
  
"So come on pretty lady give it a try" Maggie now stepped closer. She was curious. But that she didn't know was that someone was watching her. Dumbledore stood at the end of the hallway chuckling to him self.  
  
"I guess she found my surprise" he told him self as he watched her. He had planned all this to cheer her up a bit.  
  
"Ok what do I do?" Maggie told the stranger creature.  
  
"Just give me your hand" She pulled her hand and looked at it before slipping it under the crack on the window. The things eyes opened wider and wider by the second. He gasped a couple of times and looked up at her in shock. Slowly a wide smile crept on his face.  
  
"You are a very lucky lady.. You like strong, brave people. Harry Potter eh??" Maggie blushed. He let go of her hand and laughed. In one blink the window was gone. Everything was gone and a wall stood there again. She tapped it but nothing happened, it was solid.  
  
She turned around and looked down the hall way. She chose a side and headed in that direction. She walked for 20 minutes and still she didn't know where she was. She looked at the floor and dumped into someone. She looked up at Dumbledore's wrinkly face.  
  
"Oh Professor!" She hugged him and then realized what she was doing and stepped up. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Yes... Ms. Laurence I appreciate your glad to see me" He's eyes danced and he wore a small smile.  
  
"Professor where are we?" Maggie asked him.  
A/n: Again I'm sooo sorry this took so long. Schools getting harder and I have been having a lot of stuff to do. I'm really sorry. I also want to thank my faithful readers who review and I also want to thank my readers who don't review cause at least u still ready this. Thanks a lot. 


End file.
